


九

by signorina_y



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y
Summary: 电视剧杀青后我们做些什么（九）





	九

说走就走。  
行程定得匆忙，踏入家门时已是夜幕时分。  
出发前英二与家人简单地通过电话，斟酌再三，最终慎重地选择了“一个非常重要的人”这样含糊的形容。  
奥村家向来对娱乐八卦不感兴趣，英二不确定这几日铺天盖地的新闻是否有传入家中。自小即养成了十分独立的性格，中学起又独自赴京工作，让家人早早放松了对他的管束——或者说被迫放弃更合适。看起来随和的英二骨子里固执的厉害，这一点家人自然比谁都明白。对于儿子这段不够传统的恋情，即使感到意外，大概也不会插手反对。  
无论家人态度如何，英二都不打算通过冷冰冰的手机，隔着几百公里对他们宣布亚修的身份。一路上都在凝神思考恰当的措辞，连亚修也察觉出了对方安静的一反常态。  
他从口袋里抽出手来，握住了英二的手。  
“要是不方便的话，就说我只是个朋友就行了。”偏远传统的日本乡下小城会如何看待自己与英二的关系，他多少能够猜到几分。他的三脚猫日语还不足以支撑他听懂英二与家人的交流，无法了解英二究竟对家人说了些什么。可英二却反过来抢先宽慰他：  
“放心，到时候只要好好跟他们说明，我父母应该不会说什么的。不过妹妹就……”  
亚修不解。“妹妹？”  
“是啊。”英二说着，甚至苦笑了起来，“这个年纪的小女生可是相当棘手，每天有一百种办法让你头疼。”  
回忆起学校中那些令人敬而远之的女同学，亚修在脑海中默默勾勒出了发型夸张妆容浓烈穿着超短制服裙的坏脾气毒舌中学女生版奥村英二，或许是默默代入了英二容貌的缘故，居然觉得即使这样的英二也不乏可爱之处。  
不管会受到对方怎样的对待，指责也好，反对也罢，亚修心想，那终归是他爱的人家人，他总会找到办法同他们和谐相处。

亚修预想了很多中初次见面的情况，但从没有预想到这一种。  
英二的妹妹跪坐在餐桌的对面，热切地注视着自己的哥哥和偶像亚修•林克斯一起狼吞虎咽吃海鲜炒饭。  
狂热的少女粉丝亚修见的多了，但是在家中被少女粉丝全神贯注盯着吃炒饭，对人气明星亚修来说也是头一回。加上英二的妈妈还在一旁不住关怀到：“要再给你盛一碗吗？或者我再去做一点别的……”  
即使听不懂，看手势也能明白对方的意思。来自女性的双倍的热情简直叫人招架不住，还好有英二挺身而出替他婉拒。“妈妈，不用了，他要保持身材的。”  
“哎呀，这个年纪的男孩子正是长身体的时候，吃多少都不够的，你那个时候回家还不是……”  
“妈妈！”英二忍不住提高声音，惊恐地拼命摆手。尽管知道亚修完全听不懂岛根方言，在恋人面前被母亲戳穿自己一度食量惊人，还是让人十分难为情。  
那段时间他正在备战比赛，加之抽条长个子，自然吃的比以往多。但二人今日不过是因为赶路匆忙，一路上都没机会吃一顿正经饭，这才回家多添了一顿宵夜。  
可妹妹专注地观察二人的样子，仿佛在感叹人气明星连吃饭都是一件稀奇事。  
与想象中的叛逆少女形象相去甚远，女孩的打扮算不上出格，只是相貌与并英二不太像，或许是发型修饰的缘故。唯独一双乌溜溜的大眼睛同英二一模一样，又大又亮，一瞬不瞬地盯着他吃饭，好奇的眼神中有掩不住的崇拜和单纯的爱慕，亮闪闪的，像揣着颗星星。  
真不愧是英二的亲生妹妹，亚修边吃边想。  
可被人近距离盯久了到底不自在，而且对方的目光中似乎还带了一点儿探究的意思，亚修终于忍不住放下碗问道：  
“是有什么想问的吗？”  
他说得很慢，挑了最简单的词汇，希望对方能听明白。  
女孩的苹果脸上飘过一片红云。  
“这个、是、金色的。”  
她的英语比英二的差了太多，只能勉强用蹩脚的日式英语对亚修解释，一个词一个词往外挤，似乎担心这样仍然无法被理解，还闭上眼指了指自己的眼睫毛，努力向他传达自己的意思。  
这对话有点熟悉，终于会意的亚修闻言差一点喷饭。他端起水杯，借着喝水的动作遮掩偷偷冲英二使了个“你懂我懂”的眼色，英二起初一头雾水，亚修只好小声提醒他：  
“不愧是你的妹妹，关注点都一样。”  
看英二仍然有些迷茫，他不着痕迹地垂下筷子尖，暗示地指向自己盘坐的双腿间。  
明明家人都坐在对面，这家伙却这样肆无忌惮！英二又羞又气地磨牙，在桌子下面狠狠戳他。

奥村家房间有限，亚修又是英二带回的朋友，自然被安排与英二同屋。洗掉一身风尘仆仆，他惬意地坐在床上擦头发，四下随意打量英二的私人领地。  
屋子不算宽敞，看得出有些年头了，但收拾的十分整洁。或许是屋主人长期不在此居住的缘故，摆在明面上的个人物品寥寥无几，四壁也空空如也，看不出任何贴过东西的痕迹。亚修歪头思考了一会儿，不得不承认自己实在想象不出英二追星的模样。如果英二中学时代有狂热的喜欢过什么偶像，很可能也会是某位撑杆跳运动员吧。  
没有也好，如果英二曾经疯狂喜欢过什么人，他一定无法克制自己幼稚的嫉妒心。  
无事可干，亚修靠在床头，默默幻想着中学时代的英二生活在这间屋里的情景。  
坐在桌子前学习的英二；结束了训练，满头大汗回到屋里的英二；躺在身下这张床上的英二……  
想象的主角忽然从门口探进脑袋。  
“我跟妹妹借了吹风机，需要吹头发吗？”洗完澡的英二举着一个吹风机兴致勃勃问他。  
捻了捻已经半干的头发，亚修点了点头。“吹一下就好。”  
比起其他情侣间的事情，英二似乎格外热衷于给他吹头发。站在亚修身后熟练地抖动着吹风机，吹得既耐心又温柔，温热干燥的手指一边拨动头发，一边不时力道适中地按揉头皮，配合着吹风机单调的“呜呜”声，很快便让亚修进入昏昏欲睡的状态。  
“你好像很喜欢给我吹头发？”  
在被睡意完全支配之前，亚修强撑着精神与英二聊天，不让自己过快睡倒。  
“嗯。”英二抿着嘴，似乎在纠结该不该说出自己的真实想法。可亚修看起来似乎对答案相当好奇的样子，于是只好如实相告。  
“不觉得这样好像在给猫咪吹毛吗？”  
“？”  
大猫亚修今天也开始怀疑自己在恋人眼中的真实模样。

单人床是英二刚上中学时换上的。对于彼时的他来说，这张偏大的单人床装下两个奥村英二都绰绰有余，即使发育期体型迅速成长，床的空间仍然相对宽敞。  
即便如此，再加上一个比成年英二更高更壮实的美国少年，也足够将它填得满满当当。  
睡在外侧的亚修侧过身子，熟练地窝进英二怀里，手脚并用缠住他。  
尽管已经这样亲密地同床共枕许多次，但在英二成长的房间里，在英二少年期睡过无数次的单人床上一起入睡，即使再普通的事情，也凭空多出几分旖旎暧昧的味道。  
英二曾经一个人在这张床上做过些什么……  
想象让亚修有些没来由的悸动，忍不住主动凑上前寻到英二的唇。  
躺在自己中学时代的单人床上与爱人接吻，对二十岁的青年来说实在是一件超过承受力极限的事情。  
那些一个人胡思乱想、辗转反侧的夜晚；那些在夜半时分自己跳进脑海困扰过睡眠、赶也赶不走的少年的烦恼；那些装作不在意，却又掩不住好奇偷偷独自探索的“大人的事情”……  
回忆是最好的催化剂，那些曾经只属于一个人的夜间的秘密，在这一个悠长的吻里通通由另一个人来实现了——而且远比幻想中更加火热。  
原本松松搭载腰间的手越收越紧，两个人的腰下紧贴在一起，没几下敏感的部位就有了苏醒的趋势。亚修犹不满足，干脆整个人翻身压了上来，高大结实的身板，让英二在亲吻的间隙嘟囔着抱怨：“你好重……”  
可是他鼻音太重了，声音又软，说什么都像在撒娇。亚修浑不在意，一只手顺顺当当地拉下英二的裤腰。  
陌生的触感差一点令英二尖叫出声——  
半勃起的欲望被亚修掏出来握在掌心，轻轻地捏了一下。  
“亚修！”  
受了刺激的英二不由惊呼，下一秒便条件反射地捂住嘴，慌张的眼光不住往身侧的墙上瞟。  
亚修会意，顺着他的目光望过去，若有所思。“那边是伯父伯母的房间？”  
“是、妹妹……”  
短短几个字，气息却乱得厉害，像是才进行完一场激烈的比赛——可他们明明才刚刚开始，真是容易激动紧张的兄长。亚修笑了，凑过去安抚地亲了亲英二光洁的额头。  
“那一会我们小点声。”仿佛接下来发生准备发生的事情并不会因此受到任何影响。他拉下英二的手，“呼吸，我怕你憋气憋晕过去。”他啄吻英二的唇，亲吻英二柔嫩的脸颊，略长的金发扫过鼻尖，甚至让英二不由自主打了个喷嚏。  
这样说着的时候，下面那只手已经开始抚摸英二的下身，缓慢地上下移动，大拇指绕着敏感的顶端打转，指尖的薄茧不断刺激着最坚硬最脆弱的部位，满意地欣赏着到英二逐渐迷茫失控的表情。  
快感让英二的身体开始颤抖，呼吸则抖得更加厉害，他伸长脖子努力吸气，似乎在以此增加氧气的摄入量，一度让亚修担心他真的会由于过度压抑的呼吸而昏厥过去。英二的声音原本是涓涓的温泉水，这时也变做黏糊糊的糖浆，从喉咙中费力地挤出断断续续的喘息。  
无论再如何亲密，这样的接触，对他们而言还是第一次。  
英二半张着嘴呼吸，如同一条上岸的鱼，贪婪地拼命呼吸。因为亲吻而红肿的唇瓣间露出一点小小的舌尖，也是红艳艳的，仿佛含着一只诱人的果子，亚修仿佛受到蛊惑般，倾身含住它，拖到自己口中吮吸，含在自己的舌尖滚动，似乎恨不得真的品出饱满甜蜜的汁液来。  
亚修越吻越忘情，口中没轻没重，英二终于忍不住含混地呼痛，皱着眉头解救出自己饱受“蹂躏”的舌头。激情和疼痛已经令他舌根酸麻，半截充血肿胀的舌尖抵在唇边“嘶嘶”地吸气，试图以凉风缓解热辣的疼痛与激情。  
酡红的双颊、盈满水汽的大眼睛，配上红艳欲滴的舌，饶是见多了美色无数万种风情的亚修，也忍不住腹中血气翻涌。  
他很想再次吻住英二，恨不得让对方的唇舌就此融化在自己口中才好。可是顾念到英二饱受折磨的舌头，便转而将亲吻的冲动发泄在对方脖颈间，猫一般舔吻他的喉结，在锁骨薄而敏感的皮肤上磨牙。  
“哈、亚修……”  
英二勉力压抑着呻吟的冲动，却仍然克制不住声音，让恋人的名字从唇齿间溜了出来。绵软的，甜腻的，撒娇似的。  
像一块棉花糖，亲密带来的过高的温度几乎要让他整个儿化掉了，融化在亚修的抚摸和亲吻里，任由对方肆意品尝。  
身体已经开始逐渐失去控制，英二不由自主地曲起腿，似乎试图夹住亚修的腰，却被亚修探下去的手臂挡住，只能发出懊恼的咕哝。亚修自然不肯让他失望，短暂地松开了手中的欲望，转而摩挲英二肌肉紧实的大腿，好心地帮助他环上自己腰间。  
“哥哥真热情呢。”  
他含着英二的耳垂“夸奖”到。  
被欲望驱走的羞耻心短暂回归两秒，英二有些不好意思地偏过头，很快却又迷失在亚修技巧的抚慰中。随着亚修手上的动作越来越快，英二的喘息也越发急促尖细，亚修并未用上太多挑逗的技巧，高潮来得直白而强烈，让英二忍不住仰起头，几乎差一点忘记压抑自己的声音。  
“哈、啊……亚修——”  
他在失神的间隙里无意识地呢喃。  
亚修凑上来安抚地舔他的唇角，猫咪般灵活的舌尖仿佛在品尝美味食物。高潮后的身体虚软而敏感，英二揽着他的脖子，飨足地接受亚修的亲吻。方才的疼痛已经顾及不上，他迟钝地感觉到亚修又在被子里窸窸窣窣摸索起来。  
温热的皮肤不时擦过才释放过一次的性器，带来一阵小小的战栗。英二起初有些疑惑，迷迷糊糊地不明白亚修究竟在做什么，却由于惊吓而本能地弓起腰倒吸了一口气——  
被子里面，有什么坚硬而滚烫的东西碰到了他。

陌生的感觉让英二一瞬间惊慌起来——他还没有从方才的高潮中缓过来，亚修已经不容拒绝地将自己的下身贴了上来。年轻人火热而旺盛的欲望贴到一处，带来的刺激远远大过少年的掌心。前一刻才释放出的精液有一些沾到了亚修手上，亚修全不在意，就着这点润滑将两人的性器握在手心，不够温柔地摩擦揉捏起来，纾解自己压抑许久的欲望。  
原来亚修也并不如想象中那样游刃有余。  
压抑的低吼，乱了章法的亲吻，还有下身止不住的挺身冲撞，无意识模仿着性交的频率，即使未进入体内，性器磨蹭挤压的感觉也足够让身体为之燃烧起来。腹中像含着一座蓄势待发的火山，灼热的熔浆麻痹了双腿，奔涌着流向四肢百骸，缠绕在亚修腰间的双腿随一阵阵的热流不由自主绷紧、颤抖。  
汹涌的快感如同潮涌，前一波尚未褪去，后一波又迎头打上来，直拍得他晕头转向；前一秒才挣扎着浮出水面换一口气，下一秒便立刻被亚修拖回汹涌的情欲浪潮里，随着他的顶撞浮浮沉沉。  
英二用力攀住紧亚修的肩膀，生怕一松手便会迷失在浪潮中。而亚修却严密地占有他的唇舌与呼吸，不知究竟是向他渡气，还是在抢夺他口中的空气。舌与舌的纠缠发出黏滑的水声，来不及吞下的津液滑落到枕头上，谁都无法顾及。  
亲吻吞噬了对方口中的呻吟，却放大了呼吸的声音。粗重的鼻息混合着暧昧的水声、棉织物的摩擦声，和旧床板“吱吱”的抗议声一起，在暗夜中听起来分外清晰旖旎。  
他们几乎在同一时间一起攀上巅峰。  
原本用一边胳膊支撑着身体的亚修，终于放任自己大大咧咧地倒下来，整个人放松地压在英二身上，埋首在英二颈间激烈地呼吸。

被子里潮乎乎的，湿气和热气在狭小的空间里蒸腾，比桑拿浴场还要闷热难耐。海滨小城的春日夜晚，多少还有些寒意，但挥散不去的湿热同样让人难以忍受。少年的身体本就代谢旺盛，淌着汗水的皮肤紧贴在一起，又黏又滑，简直活像两条湿漉漉的鱼。要是带着这样一身热汗和过高的温度在被子里闷上一夜，明天这张床和床上的人大概都会闻起来像发酵了一周的臭豆。  
“稍微吹一下风，应该不要紧吧？”亚修懒洋洋地问到。  
“嗯。”英二也觉得这样湿乎乎的着实不舒服。  
于是亚修豪迈地将被子挥到一边。  
原先为被子所掩盖的体液的腥气争先恐后奔出来，尽数窜上鼻端。尽管气味闻起来有些古怪，可一想到那是为对方情动的证据，即使是这样算不上好闻的味道，也无端透出几分甜蜜。  
但到底不能带着这些黏糊糊的液体睡一整夜，亚修半支起身子，探手在床头摸索了几下，结果一无所获。他有些纳罕，半勾着嘴角，望向身下还在努力平复呼吸的人，戏谑地问道：  
“你床头不放纸巾的吗？”  
“？”  
英二迟钝地思考了一会儿，才忽然醒悟过来，在黑暗中闹了个大红脸，只想将身上这个没脸没皮的家伙一脚踢下床。

尽管让夜风吹去大半汗意，睡前淋漓地出了一身热汗，到底不大舒服。跋涉和性爱后的疲惫让亚修早早睡去，又因为身上干透的汗迹而早早醒来。他多少有些洁癖，这样睡过一整晚实在很不自在。  
捡起床边有些惨不忍睹的裤子，蹑手蹑脚爬下床，身边的英二仍然酣睡得香甜。  
亚修完全没想到居然有人和他起得一样早，出门时他明明仔细听过，屋内并没有其他人起床的动静，却没想到在浴室门口撞见英二的妹妹。  
本以为这个年纪的女孩多数都会赖床到不得不起来的那一秒，可她看起来似乎不像是刚刚才醒来的样子。亚修有些后悔没套上T恤，只能尴尬地用毛巾掩住胸前，摊开手比了个“你先请”的手势，示意对方优先。  
可她只是一动不动地盯着亚修。  
女孩抿着嘴，憋着一口气的脸蛋看起来像个气鼓鼓的小包子，这一点倒也像极了英二。只是黑亮的大眼睛牢牢地锁住亚修，不再是昨日单纯的看偶像的爱慕，反倒像被人抢走了心爱的东西，有一点委屈，有一点不甘心，还有一点宣战似的意味，灼灼的目光让亚修觉得她一定有什么话要对自己说。  
但她最终只是默默地转身走掉了，一言未发。  
大清早遇到这样的情形，实在有点诡异。亚修百思不得其解，纳闷儿地盯着镜子里的自己，反复琢磨究竟哪里出了问题。明明昨天还只是个有些热情过头的小粉丝。他用力揉了揉脸，仔细观察自己是不是一觉睡变了样。  
逡巡的目光突然停留在赤裸的肩膀上——  
一圈浅红色的印记突兀地躺在肩窝，与周围白皙的肌肤格格不入，分外显眼。  
那是英二在激情中失控留下的牙印。


End file.
